Machine-to-machine (M2M) technologies allow devices to communicate more directly with each other using wired and wireless communications systems. M2M technologies enable further realization of the Internet of Things (IoT), a system of uniquely identifiable objects and virtual representations of such objects that communicate over a network, such as the Internet. IoT may facilitate communication with even mundane everyday objects, such as products in a grocery store, and thereby reduce costs and waste by improving knowledge of such objects. For example, stores may maintain very precise inventory data by being able to communicate with, or obtain data from, objects that may be in inventory or may have been sold. M2M technologies introduce new challenges in charging for services, such as determining who can charge for services, who should be charged for such services, and what operations are chargeable.